


Look

by SuggestiveScribe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Hajime is a tad dirty, I don't know what this is other than filth, Kinda, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuggestiveScribe/pseuds/SuggestiveScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Heh," Oikawa coughed a small laugh, eyelashes finally blinking away his hair so he could get a portion of Iwaizumi into view, "so this was your plan all along Iwa-chan? You were just in a hurry to undress me?"</p><p>Iwaizumi's fingers slid inward, tracing around the pronounced flare of his shoulder bones and up to lightly graze along the back of his neck. "Maybe," he answered in a detached voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is largely inspired by [Mars' piece](http://yaboykeiji.tumblr.com/post/131825592859/chuckles-nervously-link-is-nsfw) so I refuse to take any responsibility for what follows.

The rain was lightly drumming against the window as Iwaizumi scrolled through his phone. His inbox was filled with disappointment-- work emails, sports updates with in-depth numbers depicting his favorite teams' losses, and the occasional piece of spam. He sighed, legs draped over the too-tidy make of the hotel bed, and turned his head to watch the rain.

At least the view wasn't disappointing; it was a floor to ceiling window that allowed his gaze to envelop the entirety of the city. Right now details were drawn into black and shadow, the masses of buildings and people marked by the white and golden lights that broke apart the darkness.

Iwaizumi gazed down at the nonchalant crawl of headlights and taillights, their motions appearing tiny from a place so farsighted.  The movement marked the city into a grid, kept it orderly.

Iwaizumi watched with a completely empty mind, thoughts fizzling out into blankness. He wasn't sure if it was from fatigue or the sort of hypnotic rhythm of the city, but he appreciated the internal quiet it allowed him.

He didn't know how long he kept his sightless gaze directed out the window, he only knew when it was interrupted. There was a click-- the sound of a keycard slipping into his door-- and then the quick downward flip of the handle.

Iwaizumi tilted his head to the side, watched as Oikawa bustled in through the door with some sort of momentum still lingering in his steps.

"Phew," Oikawa shivered, flinging the door shut behind him as water dripped off his hair and onto the already soaked shoulders of his coat. "It is really cold out there. And wet. Quite the unpleasant combination."

"Welcome back," Iwaizumi said as Oikawa made quick work of shrugging the heavy coat off his shoulders.

Oikawa blinked up at him, flashing him an appreciative smile even as he shivered at the rainwater still clinging to his skin.

Iwaizumi furrowed his brow, "Where was your umbrella?"

Oikawa gave a small coughing laugh, not bothering to make eye contact as he stepped on the heels of his shoes to slip them away from his feet.

Iwaizumi's eyes slid to the side, glancing at the entryway of the hotel room. Their umbrella sat dry and unused in the corner by the door. Iwaizumi exhaled the chide, "Oikawa--"

"I _know_ ," Oikawa said, eyes squeezing shut. "I thought I would beat it..."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, scooting to the edge of the bed before dropping his phone on the mattress and standing to stride over to Oikawa.

Oikawa was shaking, fingers unsteadily grasping at buttons as he attempted to undo his shirt.

"Just let me do it," Iwaizumi droned, lightly smacking his hand away and pausing in front of him. He pinched the buttons between his fingers as Oikawa's arms fell uselessly by his sides. "You're stupidly stubborn," Iwaizumi commented mildly, not bothering to raise his eyes.

Oikawa just let go of a breath, something that wasn't quite a sigh because he knew Iwaizumi wasn't quite wrong.

Iwaizumi glanced up at him this time, and Oikawa's eyes were skating around the room, not landing or attaching to anything. His bottom lip quivered as his shoulders did their best to cage the tremor that was wracking his body.

"We need to get you in the shower after this," Iwaizumi said, unhooking the last button and stepping around to face Oikawa's back. "Lest you catch a cold." Oikawa didn't say anything, only loosened his arms as Iwaizumi pulled the cloth of the shirt over the loll of his shoulders.

Iwaizumi peeled it away from Oikawa's body, watching the thin cotton cling to fair skin before finally lifting free. He then yanked it from the cinch of Oikawa's belt and Oikawa jumped, startled by the sudden motion.

Iwaizumi pinched his smile closed, dropping the shirt to the floor, and then tugged Oikawa's undershirt free from his belt as well. Oikawa raised his arms, obedient even without instruction, and Iwaizumi lightly rolled onto his toes to pull the shirt free of his extended arms.

Oikawa's hands dropped down to undo his belt, but Iwaizumi's gaze was caught on his shoulders, somehow damp even through all that clothing. Iwaizumi raised his hands, lightly touching his fingers to the dip of Oikawa's spine. He grazed down it, feeling the very slight bump of vertebrae under the slide of his fingertip.

Oikawa paused, shoulders and hands going still. He turned his head to the side-- but only a touch-- not quite enough to bring Iwaizumi into view past the damp fall of his hair.

Iwaizumi's hand didn't pause, but rather fell appreciatively into the gentle curve of Oikawa's spine before pressing his fingers into the sturdy build of his hips. Iwaizumi swept his thumb over the dimples in Oikawa's back, just above the waist of his pants. Iwaizumi's lips parted unthinkingly, his mind somewhere far off, somewhere that had his lips kissing soft regard into the indented flesh or nipping sparks against shoulders.

He slid his hands around to fit against Oikawa's waist more tightly, and then dragged his palms up Oikawa's sides.

Oikawa shivered, and Iwaizumi watched the goosebumps erupt across his shoulders. 

"Heh," Oikawa coughed a small laugh, eyelashes finally blinking away his hair so he could get a portion of Iwaizumi into view, "so this was your plan all along Iwa-chan? You were just in a hurry to undress me?"

Iwaizumi's fingers slid inward, tracing around the pronounced flare of his shoulder bones and up to lightly graze along the back of his neck. "Maybe," he answered in a detached voice.

Iwaizumi could practically feel the flush of heat crawl across Oikawa's neck. He heard the swallow, and tilted his gaze away from Oikawa's back just long enough to watch Oikawa's eyelashes flutter.

Iwaizumi's lips curled into a warm smile as he took a step closer, hands sliding around to Oikawa's chest as Iwaizumi pressed his body against Oikawa's back.

No matter how confident Oikawa acted, he never knew how to deal with true compliments or adoration. He melted under words of praise, and he spent a lot of time pretending that he didn't.

Iwaizumi's lips pressed against the back of Oikawa's neck, kissing warmth into chilled skin. His hands fluttered down Oikawa's abs with glancing contact.

"You're cold," he mumbled into Oikawa's neck. "You need to get in the shower." Iwaizumi opened his mouth and gently sucked at the flesh below Oikawa's hairline.   

Oikawa shuddered hard enough for his breathing to falter.

"See?" Iwaizumi said, fingertips just barely slipping under the waistband of Oikawa's pants.

Oikawa sighed as if harassed, "Yeah, that's definitely the cold's fault."

Iwaizumi smiled against his skin, fingers sliding down the front of Oikawa's pants. His fingers bumped against Oikawa, flushed hard and hot, and Oikawa took a startled inhale.

Iwaizumi allowed his lips to glide down Oikawa's throat and over the soft sweep of his shoulder, pausing for a playful bite. When his teeth pinched against flesh Oikawa made a small noise and his hips jumped, pressing his length against Iwaizumi's palm.

Iwaizumi hummed against Oikawa's back, but he _was_ cold. The damp clung to him and made Iwaizumi's hands stick to his skin, clammy.

"You will catch a cold," Iwaizumi whispered, slowly withdrawing his hand. "Go start the shower."

Oikawa breathed a note of dissatisfaction at the loss of Iwaizumi's hands and lips, but then he leveled a gaze over his shoulder, "Do you want to take one with me?"

Iwaizumi blinked at him, then cleared his throat as he started undoing the top button of his shirt, "Go get the water running."

Oikawa flashed him a devilish grin before turning around and heading toward the bathroom, jingling his belt free of its loops even as he walked.

Iwaizumi had shed his clothes all across the hotel room by the time he entered the bathroom. He quietly set aside the lube he'd collected from their travel bag, watching as Oikawa tested the water running from the faucet with his fingers. He was facing away from Iwaizumi, but his expression was still visible in the mirror which dominated the entirety of one of the walls. Oikawa was almost smiling, a vaguely pleased expression lifting his lips upward.

It was nice to be able to see him like this, his unguarded features laid bare for Iwaizumi's eyes in the mirror, his small graceful movements appreciated from all angles.

Iwaizumi went entirely still. _Thoughtful._

Oikawa started the shower, and water poured from the head into the tub. He turned around to face Iwaizumi, and that taunting expression was back. He smiled, "Water's warm."

Iwaizumi's eyes slid to the shower, and then back to Oikawa's face. He held out his hand, "Come here."

Oikawa frowned, then moved to vaguely point at the shower.

Iwaizumi kicked the door shut behind him, sure to trap all the steam in the bathroom, and motioned at Oikawa again with his fingers.

Oikawa's lips turned down, perplexed, but he closed the distance between them anyway. When he paused in front of Iwaizumi, Iwaizumi slid his hands around his neck and his hip and kissed him long and full on the mouth.

Oikawa hummed, and Iwaizumi's grip tightened as he walked him backwards until Oikawa's back was pressed flush against the mirrored bathroom wall.

"Mm," Oikawa purred between kisses. "Someone's rambunctious today."

Iwaizumi pressed their hips together, sliding their lengths against one another as Iwaizumi dipped his head to kiss at Oikawa's collarbone. The steam was slowly filling the room, and it stole the chill from Oikawa's skin and encroached on the clarity at the edge of the mirror.

Iwaizumi dug his fingers into Oikawa's hips and Oikawa gasped, head knocking back against the mirror. He licked at Iwaizumi's ear before whispering, "Should we move to the shower?"

Iwaizumi's other hand slid up to take a handful of the back of Oikawa's hair, "Not yet."

Then Iwaizumi tugged at his head and yanked at his hip, flipping Oikawa around so that his palms were smacking against the mirror. Iwaizumi made eye contact with Oikawa's reflection over his shoulder. His voice came out rough, "I'm going to have you like this first."

Iwaizumi didn't stay upright long enough to watch Oikawa's expression unravel. Instead he sunk to his knees, planting quick kisses down Oikawa's back as he did so. Then he was pressing his lips into Oikawa's back dimples, dragging his lips across the skin before sucking soft sensation into Oikawa's hip.

Oikawa shivered, legs giving a small quake, and that's when Iwaizumi moved on. His palms slid around Oikawa's thighs, thumb tracing the lean lines of muscle and kneading it into his hands.

"Iwa-cha--"

Oikawa's voice broke into a cry as Iwaizumi's teeth sunk into his leg, printing a mark into the fair skin. His hands slid inward to graze over the more tender flesh of his inner thigh while his mouth worked to suck a mark to the surface of Oikawa's flesh.

Oikawa groaned, hips jolting forward and fingers bowing against the surface of the mirror. Iwaizumi inhaled against his skin, Oikawa's scent rolling into the back of his throat and filling his head with memories and desire and _need_.

He sucked until Oikawa growled, until the only noises he could make were rough and deep like Iwaizumi was pulling them straight from Oikawa's chest with his teeth. When he pulled his lips away the skin was already darkened, a heated red that would burn into a soft bruise, an aching reminder.

Iwaizumi allowed his mouth to wander upward, lips and tongue tickling at the curved seam where Oikawa's thigh met his cheek. He nipped there, startling Oikawa and earning a small gasp, then moved back up to his lower back. The sound of the water droned on, taking away some of the volume of Oikawa's breaths. Iwaizumi supposed he would just have to make them louder.

His lips fit into an indent on Oikawa's back, one of the soft dimples of flesh that Iwaizumi appreciated with his gaze more than with his mouth. His hand slid up Oikawa's leg, fingers tracing up the curve of Oikawa's length before taking it into a firm grip in his palm. Oikawa shuddered even before Iwaizumi moved, hand pulling friction upward as his mouth sucked against his back dimple.

Oikawa lurched forward, breath huffing from his mouth, and his hips rocked into the touch strong and certain.

Iwaizumi smiled against his flesh before ghosting his lips over the loll of Oikawa's ass and softly spreading his cheeks with a gentle push of his thumb. He didn't give Oikawa a single second to brace himself before his tongue slid over his entrance and he sucked hard against the puckered flesh.

Oikawa cried out, a wounded noise as he slammed his hand against the mirror, but Iwaizumi was already detached and moving on. He rocked back on his heels and stood, the air thicker at that height thanks to the steam. He gave Oikawa a single glance over his shoulder, and Oikawa's reflection blinked back at him with a gaping mouth and desperate eyes.

Iwaizumi smirked.

He took one step to the side and grabbed the lube, pouring it liberally over his fingers so that he couldn't feel an ounce of friction when he slid his fingers against one another.

When he resituated himself behind Oikawa it was with his chest against his back, face fitting over his shoulder so he could watch him in the mirror. Oikawa's eyes slid to the side to meet his gaze in the reflection. His lips were still parted.

Iwaizumi slid his hand downward, and the moment he touched against the flesh of his entrance Oikawa's eyes pinched closed along with his mouth, even as he pressed into the touch.

"Oh, I like this already," Iwaizumi said, watching as Oikawa's mouth fell open for a gasp when he ran his fingertip over the rim. He tipped his head in, eyes still on Oikawa's reflection as his lips moved over his ear, "I like being able to see all of you." Then he slipped a single finger inside Oikawa.

Oikawa flinched, both his face and his entrance squeezing inward at the touch. Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's neck as he watched him gasp, as he felt him open up to Iwaizumi's touch after a few struggling breaths. He slid in further, sinking in past the second knuckle so he could watch how Oikawa's head tipped back, baring the bob of his throat as his hair stuck to the humid surface of his skin.

"Pretty," Iwaizumi whispered, and when he opened his mouth to press his teeth into Oikawa's neck he could _watch_ it, watch the dent and pull of flesh, hard white forcing the soft give of skin. Oikawa's back arched, a moan working out of his throat as his hips pressed back, sinking further onto Iwaizumi's finger until there was no more to take.

" _Needy_ ," Iwaizumi amended, a taunt trickling into his voice as he started sliding his finger into a slow rhythm.

Oikawa's eyes fluttered and his legs shook, shoulders heaving up and down as he worked to take in enough breath as steam began to fill their lungs. He started grunting, little encouraging noises leaving his throat every time he rocked back onto Iwaizumi's finger.

His body brushed up against Iwaizumi's cock with every motion, and the tingling sensation of barely-touch was enough to make Iwaizumi's heart flutter even without the noises, even without the movement so reminiscent of slow-fucking that it was difficult not to rock his hips into it.

Oikawa huffed, and it sounded like it was supposed to be a word. Iwaizumi leaned in, cheek brushing against his neck, "What was that?"

"More," Oikawa breathed, hips shoving back against Iwaizumi's hand. His eyes were closed, face somehow relaxed and focused at the same time.

Iwaizumi swallowed the grunt that attempted to rise in his throat, but he couldn't hide the heavy spill of precum over the head of his cock, slicking against Oikawa's skin where it bumped against him.  

Iwaizumi glanced away from Oikawa's form in the mirror for a moment, gaze moving down to watch as he withdrew from Oikawa. When he moved to slide in his second finger he went back to looking over Oikawa's shoulder, eyes trained on his face so he could see the exact face he made when Iwaizumi stretched him open.

Oikawa's eyes squeezed shut but his jaw was lax as he groaned, cock bobbing as his hips struggled to stay stationary against the intrusion. Iwaizumi started littering Oikawa's neck with kisses, tasting the moans under his lips in the form of vibrations. Oikawa opened for him nicely, heartbeat pulsing around Iwaizumi's fingers but still allowing him to slide deep on the first go.

He was so warm it was enough to drive Iwaizumi mad; even in the heavy fog of the room Oikawa's insides were burning hot. It made Iwaizumi's heart race, made his cock ache to delve into the stifling heat and feel the gripping pressure.

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa was panting, hips gyrating against the steady thrust of Iwaizumi's fingers.

Iwaizumi smiled against his skin before withdrawing, pulling out at the same pace of his thrusts. Oikawa exhaled a gust of air, as if the intrusion had taken up some of the space in his lungs. Iwaizumi dumped lube over his cock, and when he moved to slide it over himself he tried and failed to contain his shudder. When he glanced up Oikawa was watching him in the mirror, gaze dark as he looked at him from under his lashes.

"Don't act coy now," Iwaizumi said in a gruff voice, left hand sliding up to clench into a fist in the back of Oikawa's hair.

Oikawa's smirk lingered even as Iwaizumi lined up to him. He touched his cockhead to the puckered flesh of Oikawa's entrance, and it fit into the indent like it belonged, like Oikawa was already relaxing and opening up to him.

Iwaizumi allowed himself a harassed exhale of breath. He pushed in slow, watched his cock spread Oikawa wide as the rim gripped at the rounded head of his length, and when Iwaizumi afforded himself a glance up Oikawa's face was entirely unguarded and _undone_.

He sunk in deeper, head disappearing and breath knocking from his lungs as he got a taste of Oikawa's insides.

Oikawa groaned, fingers bowing against the mirror. His chest and shoulders were blushed pink, skin tinted with heat so visible it made Iwaizumi growl. He looked back down, his cock hard and flushed dark, fitted perfectly between the fair skin of Oikawa's perfect cheeks.

" _Aah_."

That noise wasn't supposed to come out but Iwaizumi couldn't _help_ it, not when he was staring at perfection, touching perfection, _sinking into perfection_.

Iwaizumi shook his head, breath coming uneven from his mouth, and then he swung his hips forward, spreading apart Oikawa's insides and feeling a rush of desperation ripple through his own limbs.

" _Fuck_ ," Iwaizumi grunted, but it was lost to Oikawa's groaning, the noises echoing off the walls and overcoming the steady bleat of the shower.

Iwaizumi started rocking his hips, eyes jumping back and forth between the steady dive of his cock into Oikawa and the desperate expressions he was making in the mirror. Oikawa's hand slid downward a bit, fingers leaving a trail of unfogged glass in their wake.

"Ah," Oikawa gasped, "Hajime." He kept closing his eyes, head bobbing forward on his neck like he barely had the strength to keep it held up.

Iwaizumi pressed his lips against Oikawa's ear, breath hot, " _Tooru_." He kept his hips going, cock moving in heavy motions that slammed their hips together and forced a noise from Oikawa as if knocked straight from his chest. Iwaizumi mouthed at his jaw, nudged at it, " _Look_."

Oikawa slowly opened his eyes as Iwaizumi reached around, wrapping his hand around Oikawa's cock. Oikawa's gaze followed the motion and then he moaned, a weak and broken sound that cracked in the air.

"Look at how beautiful you are," Iwaizumi said, his own stare fixed on the slow stroke of his hand over Oikawa's cock, thick fingers wrapped firmly around soft and slippery flesh.

Oikawa whimpered, hips jerking at the words.

Iwaizumi felt his blood mounting in his veins as he watched his hand move over Oikawa, coaxing thick and constant beads of precum over the head and onto his fingers.

Oikawa opened his eyes again, watching them almost tentatively, and Iwaizumi felt his pulse stutter around his cock, felt his insides flinch. He let go of a heavy breath.

"Do you like it?" Iwaizumi asked, thrusting in hard enough to make Oikawa yelp. "Watching?"

Oikawa's hand started shaking against the mirror, fingers curling in and leaving trails on the glass.

"Too bad you can't see all of it," Iwaizumi whispered hoarsely, eyes falling down to where their hips were connecting over and over again. "See how good my cock looks spreading you open."

Oikawa cried out, hips starting to rattle and shake out of rhythm.

Iwaizumi pressed his cheek against Oikawa's and said again, " _Look_."

When Oikawa opened his eyes Iwaizumi was watching him in the mirror, gaze steady on Oikawa's face. The moment they made eye contact in the mirror Oikawa groaned, hips jerking back hard, and in the reflection Iwaizumi could watch his cock pulse thick and white over his fingers, spilling over them both and onto the floor.

Iwaizumi gripped at Oikawa's hip with his free hand, fingernails digging into the flesh as Oikawa moaned long and loud, waves and waves pouring out of him. The pulsing around his cock was unfair; it gripped at his shaft and made Oikawa's insides purr, clenching and squeezing until Iwaizumi was nothing but thin breaths and " _Tooru, Tooru_."

The climax hit him like an ocean wave; all consuming and suffocating, and Iwaizumi knew he shouted but he didn't know if the syllables formed words. He held tight onto Oikawa as his orgasm shook out of him, the heat draining from him as he panted against his neck.   

Eventually they were both nothing but tremors and gasps, and after a long wordless moment Iwaizumi pulled out of him, groaning at the friction sweeping over his over-stimulated length.

Oikawa rested his forehead against the mirror, breath making the fog even thicker. Iwaizumi leaned heavily against the sink, but bracing himself with shaking arms didn't seem like the best idea so he eventually wilted, sinking down to the tiled floor.

"When did you get so dirty Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked, still breathless, still leaning all his weight against the mirror.

Iwaizumi squinted at the ceiling, then reconnected his gaze with Oikawa, "About five, ten minutes ago. You should know; you're the one who came on me."

Oikawa picked a roll of still-wrapped toilet paper off the back of the toilet and threw it at him.

Iwaizumi chuckled as it hit his forearm and tumbled to the ground.

"New plan," Oikawa huffed. "We rinse off and then take a _bath_."

Iwaizumi nodded, "Sounds good. Sounds like a plan."

"Alright, good."

"But help me get off the floor first, I can't stand up."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://suggestivescribe.tumblr.com/


End file.
